


Collision

by Nospheratt



Series: Thousand Voices [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And Bucky IS HERE FOR IT, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Toppy Steeb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nospheratt/pseuds/Nospheratt
Summary: After he was rescued from Hydra by the Avengers, Bucky remembered. The moon told secrets. About your soulmate and how would you meet them.How would they find you.Every night, Bucky lay on his bed, under the moonlight, and waited for the moon to tell him.One day it did, and it said: asshole.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Thousand Voices [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106765
Comments: 23
Kudos: 189
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Collision

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmates AU fill for the AUgust challenge.
> 
> Thanks [Ladra](https://twitter.com/ladraove) for the beta! 💜

After he was rescued from Hydra by the Avengers, Bucky remembered. The moon told secrets. About your soulmate and how would you meet them.

How would they find you.

Every night, Bucky lay on his bed, under the moonlight, and waited for the moon to tell him.

One day it did, and it said: asshole.

_What the actual fuck?_

Bucky stared at the moon, but it didn’t say anything else. 

_Asshole_? That was the secret, the answer he’d been waiting for literal years? 

What could that mean? Was his soulmate an asshole? Was the moon calling _him_ an asshole, telling him he wasn’t worthy of a soulmate?

That one hurt, and it was probably the truth. He’d done a lot of damage under Hydra’s control. A lot. A fuckton of damage. And as much as people told him it wasn’t his fault, he knew an empty platitude when it smacked him repeatedly on the nose.

He was a monster. If he hadn’t been already evil to his core, surely Hydra wouldn’t have been able to control him so utterly, for so long.

If the Avengers hadn’t rescued him, he’d probably still be there, killing people, destroying things. Being evil. 

He had no business wishing for a soulmate, anyway. He didn’t deserve one, and nobody deserved to be saddled with him, either.

To have the Winter Soldier as a soulmate, what a cruel punishment. 

🌛🌜

Days later, he was still brooding. No one had noticed, since his default expression was resting brooding face, and he didn’t allow anyone to get close enough to know his heart had been bleeding since the moon disabused him of his foolish romantic notions. 

At the moment, there was no mission to distract him, so he took long walks, scaring birds and pedestrians away by…walking. Existing. 

Whatever. 

Shoulders hunched, hands in his pockets, Bucky was so focused on feeling miserable, he didn’t see the small, gorgeous blond until they collided.

Reaching out, Bucky steadied him by grabbing his wiry arms, as the guy grunted, “Watch where you’re going, asshole.”

“No need to rub it in my face,” Bucky muttered, stepping back.

Big, enormous blue eyes snapped up to him - the tiny guy was like half a foot shorter than Bucky - and he growled, “What did you say?”

Taken aback by the deep voice that sounded too big for that slender frame, made speechless by the guy’s luminous beauty, all gorgeous angles and sharp bones, Bucky just stared, discombobulated. 

Shaking his head, the blond took another step back. “You know what? Never mind.” He stepped around Bucky and walked away, muttering, “Nope, that’s not your soulmate, Rogers. Just a random asshole. Jackass.”

The guy couldn’t have known that Bucky would hear him. A normal person wouldn’t have. A normal person would have... Whatever, Bucky didn’t know. If he did, he would have done _that_ instead of calling out, loudly, “Asshole?”

Already a few feet away from Bucky, Rogers turned back to him sharply, fire in his eyes. “Excuse me?” No fear at all, despite Bucky's size and brooding and the obvious fact he could snap Rogers like a twig. 

A grin bloomed, unstoppable, on Bucky’s face. It hurt, he hadn’t used those muscles in the last whatever decades. “You’re the asshole.” He tilted his head. “A tiny asshole. I like that.”

Some heads turned their way, but Bucky didn’t give even half a fuck. 

Rogers’ eyes widened and he stomped back to Bucky, his hands closed in tiny fists. He was adorable. “You really should try things inside your head before you spit them out. Did you hear what you just said?” He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, shaking his head. “I should have known you’d be a pain in the ass.”

“Never,” Bucky drawled. “I’m a gentleman, I’ll make sure you don’t feel any pain whatsoever.”

Rogers’ eyes narrowed. He stepped closer, stood on his toes, and Bucky’s heart skipped a bit when his plush lips skimmed Bucky’s ear. “What makes you think you’ll be the one giving it to me, big guy?” His voice got even lower. “I will get _you_ on your knees and begging me to fuck you.”

Having lost all interest in any activities that didn’t involve begging Rogers to fuck him, Bucky’s knees delivered their letter of resignation. The only thing that kept him upright were the seventy years of Winter Soldier training embedded into his backbone.

That, however, didn’t keep him from whimpering, “ _Yes_ , please.”

Rogers shivered, brushing his side, and moved back a little to look into Bucky’s eyes, a crooked smile on his lips. “Yeah? Would you like that?”

Entranced by Rogers’ wicked expression, the promise in his gaze, the small, faint freckles over his nose, Bucky could only nod. 

“We should probably introduce ourselves first, right?” Grinning, he stuck his hand out. “Steve Rogers.”

“Bucky.” Instead of shaking his hand, Bucky clasped the bony fingers and took them to his lips, kissing the knuckles gently. His gaze was captive of Steve’s, and he saw his lips part in a sigh. “At your service.”

“Bucky. You’re a charming asshole, I have to admit,” Steve said, shivering again. “Brutish and lacking any semblance of manners, but charming.”

“You’re the asshole,” Bucky felt compelled to point out. “You insulted me first.”

Steve arched a brow, but didn’t take his hand from Bucky’s grasp. “You walked over me because I’m small and you expected me to move out of your way.”

“I _collided_ with you because I didn’t see you, I was thinking about my soulmate.” Bucky allowed his finger to trace small circles over Steve’s translucent skin. 

“And you walked over him, you jerk!” Steve’s eyes flashed.

But Steve was laughing, so Bucky felt he could retort. “And you insulted me, you punk.”

“Alright.” Steve shook his head, with what Bucky could have sworn was fond exasperation. “You’re going to buy me coffee and apologize for being a brute.”

As Steve tugged him towards a nearby cafe, Bucky allowed himself to be towed, grinning like a fool. And at that moment, Bucky discovered an unshakable truth. 

He’d follow this little guy, who was too dumb not to run away from a fight, anywhere. Even into the jaws of death. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nospheratt) and [Tumblr](https://nospheratt.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
